Cabin in the Woods
follow the spirit, take pistol with me, and two torches. i go through the cave, i get a magic spell that asks me to accept. i accept, i get another call like the first one. "i'm glad that at least one of you followed, i would not have to resort to something riskier. He needed to speak to us to complete his mission. It was to tell us about the truth of the world or something. he believes that we can be trusted because he believes that we have our own will unlike the soldiers in the pit. it's dangerous even for him to contact me now because we have people listening in. Kill the fallen at the end of the cave and claim that it was the one you were following. then once the observer is gone meet me in the bloodstone monuments in arcadia. stay there for at least an hour and go somewhere private and i will contact you again. I left the gift with you I hope you have as much use of it as I did. But beware the church does not approve of this type of spell." I see the corpse of a fallen staked to a wall. I punch the guy in the face. i absorb the lifeforce of the thing. i get 25 life. i get a spell called living mask 8 Copies of the spell. Living Mask: 10 mana + life/days in effect reanimates your body (now counts as living) no longer dead. Brings about a semblance of life, so that no one can realize that I am a zombie unless they see through the spell. My location cannot be discerned by magic, nor my image be discerned by magic. Anything I do that costs a life or causes to lose life, dispells it. During the spell i must eat, sleep, breath but no longer have the life per day cost. Fallen's body turns into bones and dust, no equipment, no identification on it. I keep the skull as a trophy. +25 life The dudes went to sleep somewhere. bob woke up after hearing some weird whispering. He falls down some stairs and some woman reaches into him and pulls out some giblets and runs away. ambrose chases after the woman. the woman gets away, bob loses his balls. -1 life day cost I take the skull back with me as a trophy. Takes 8 hours to get back. Mud is back, around the time I get back. Mud makes some calls, says he wants to go after the shade fallen. mud says his fallen that he was after was taken by free, a member of his own call. al says we can take our masks off with the ritual. we do it. yay. we are bathed, and robed in white. another mask is put on our face, which then melds onto our mask to take off. earl will be introducing us into the offical called club. He's a member of the called and he's in charge of the ritual. He's part of the previous call. place has stone carved statues. it's a dude sitting in the wall with clasped hands, he has the same robes on. he has magic script all around him, name is earl on it. assembly hall underground. we take a seat close to the statue. anything discussed here doesn't have to be told to anyone unless we want to. earl is the 9th member of the living library, he welcomes us to the order of the called. ambrose starts to get up but bone gets up to be our representative. All in this room has heard the red ladies words, does everyone know their mission. 15 fallen kills so far. yay of course we know our mission says bone. you are the called, it is you who decides how to complete your mission. no one else can tell you what to do. no other will must be obeyed but your own. i am not your superior, but i am a servant of yours. to fully accept the responsiblities of the red lady and for you to complete them, is all that is asked of you for you to be able to enter the sanctity of peace. how many calls are there of you? there are three calls left. my called had seperated into 4 paths. one of the path was the path to war. they went to the pit and made the mana engines there. a quarter of them died. 1 quarter remained in the pit, one quarter returned. 1 quarter stayed to fight the fallen in lucem. mud was one of the ones that stayed to fight. free stayed to fight fallen, but has not completed her mission. be wary of her, her will is no longer of that the red lady's. mud has not entered into the sanctity of the peace, be wary of mud as well. what of the 7 midnight watchers, what are they? i do not know what these midnight watcher is. he doesn't know, he will ask his buddies to see what it is. Learn to trust one another, work together to a common goal. You were called for a reason i cannot understand. whatever decision you make you should stick to and not be swayed by others. We were called to defeat 5000 fallen and to build the mana engines at the pit. The masks we are to remove from you, serve two purposes. they observe to see if you are worthy of your call, and to allow the library a method in which to digest it. the church can monitor the mask information. it is a job of the watchers. the church was invaluable to them, so they tolerate it. gain +1 body rank, +1 soul rank to uggha body anytime you need to contact me you can go to any abbey's under room, and speak to the statue he will animate. i give the living mask spell to members, i lose 4 life. Bob is talking to the angelina who took allen caster's balls. She tells him to fuck off, she hates him. etc. Bob talks to butler who originally gave him the deal to take his balls and gain the caster's heir. Tells him he's pretty screwed. He asks to help them by getting the glyph on his neck analyzed to recreate the ritual to imbue a body with the elemental (six the fire elemental) or to convince angelina to give the balls back to the caster family (joseph the butler, and the wife). he gets an address after telling angelina that joseph offered to give them anything that the caster estate can give her for the balls. goes to a diner. she's in a yellow hoodie, some sort of ornament on her hair. her eyes are bloodshot, brown pupils, olive hair. she has contacts in the church, she knows the details of allen caster's death. bob is bound to angeline to return caster's soul. she has a horn coming out of her skin, not an ornament. Bob is doing some stuff. He is investigating people from his soul's past. -2 life, going to the mob going to the race track to find hound's bookie dood. the bookie books it with his security guard, we get into a tussel and now we take them back to the freezer to save them from dying. the guys were stealing from the mob by hiding away the earnings. -1 life, living mask look for a pusher to tell them about the guys. we do that and now, sorta waiting. doods we wake up. going back to the vatican. might go to arcadia or something. got a letter, from "free" by mole, to contact them in arcadia somewhere. M.A.D = magical augmentation device in a factory place or something. a longman walks out, looks sorta old, ugly, unkept man. meet, mole, we talk, he says calls are defensive in nature to research a way to defeat the fallen. free, according to mole, the calls are a joke, the red lady does it to keep herself alive and in power. we will talk to a fallen now, maybe or something. free wants to change the nature of the call to make it effective in some way. we are talking to the fallen thing in order to gain their perspective. the fallen's name is elizabeth. the fallen was convinced to talk to us by free. it is a small child. schoolish clothes, jacket, etc, has a necklace. 7 lords of midnight who convey the will of the white king who rules the midnight kingdom. the fallen lands are broken up into several kingdoms, one of which is the kingdom of twilight. where did the monsters come from. when magic came into the world, monsters appeared. Still talking to elizabeth, party is debating on how and whether or not to get the skill to tell between fallen and people. The church would look down upon having a fallen on a leash to hunt down other fallen. We leave, no one can get the skill atm. Mull says this was a important experience. Elizabeth is supposedly outlived her use. Bob and hound are making a deal with Mull to get rights to a soul calling M.A.D with the trade to allow Mull to get access to Alan Caster's secret Laboratory. We are headed to the Crystal tower, King's Cafe, at noon tomorrow. -1 life, arrive at the crystal tower. Vast desert, large diamond spire up into the sky about 100 stories. water in the desert, no actual plant life, then suddenly plant life artificially there. the water takes on a royal blue color. sky is turquoise, yellow bright, golden sand. bright green plant life, very exact and artificial looking. two levels to the city, one level that we come in on, rolling desert hills. all the structures look artistic. above the hills, there is a plate that surrounds the tower. there are more structures on top of the disc. Ambrose goes to the first national bank of arcadia. and he gets a huge crowd of dudes full of people taking pictures, etc. he gets a full tour of the bank. He gets a glass card of unlimited credit and he gets a vip account at the bank. Burk Bookman of the first national bank. Mr fisherman is approaching. He gets dismissed by Ambrose. He will talk to him later. Ambrose is selling a salt rune. The bank is selling it on his behalf and paying up front with 50 gold. He talks to fisherman, and gets his business card for a fishery. They eat some fast food somewhere. Bob gets to the king's cafe. Bob and meadow are there. He gets a key with a serial number on it. New character in call Aria - Alexadria - Alias: Alex Alex analyzes the key? They key is to a lock box in a bank somewhere. -1 life for living mask to Alex. They are going to go to the bank, make a ruckus while Alex sneaks around trying the key on lock boxes. Alex gets a glass box. Two items inside, a burnt stack of paper tied into a roll. the other item is a dagger. they leave. the butlers start analyzing the paperwork. the key is under an account named, "Nolan". The transaction ends with the dagger + life exchange. Bob gets the dagger after paying 50 life. Alex and meadow go about and go to tourist traps and pickpocket. Papers are scriptures. Original documents come from the third book of the church of light. written by a priest who helped recruit the red lady into the cause of fighting the fallen. these pages were not included in the book. it talks about the red lady's doubt in doing something. worried about doing "it" again. it was meant do be done once, but only once. probably about a magic ritual. might have been in the context of the second call and regretting having done that and wiping out the previous call. discussing something called, doom maker. a guy writing down as a witness to an event. some of it is about who was there. an entire page about who was there. doom maker is given no gender (in reference to the word) it is a proper name. he cuts his hand with the doom maker dagger. it thirsts for blood. he loses his arm and is now bleeding. the arm gets sucked into the blade. he asks it, where is my body? with the grave keeper in the fallen land. Alex takes a hold of the dagger. the dagger is not dominated. Alex plans on going to the founder's seat national park. Caster's and the Jammerson's. Bob does not replace the arm. -1 life a day has past We are now going to the bloodstones. Wander around the bloodstone park or whatever. I wander around there in the evening. I ask him for a gold to go to a hotel. A three bed hotel room. Waiting for the fallen. Open the window there is a bat thumping on it. I let it in and now is crawling around the bed. The bat is possesed by magic. It is a dark spell. The bat starts breathing rapidly and dies, and turns into mush. From the rot turns into a voice. The voice is giving us a gift. His name, I am one who enters darkness, you may call him OWED. There are some things I can tell you, and some that I shouldn't, and others I cannot. First thing, we have been looking forward to meeting you, I and the one that I represent are looking to make a deal with us. They want us to eliminate fallen who have entered Lucem. If you make good on this we will be waiting in the fallen land and welcome you. If you hunt me down, the deal is still good. Myself is not as valued as yours. He'd rather that you not hunt down or betray him. He will offer fallen in lucem for us to hunt. He does not know the specifics, nor the list of names. He cannot speak to Bob about the gravekeeper in the fallen. He can tell us one thing, but cannot, I am under the effects of a spell. The white king is influencing him. The spell was damaged on his way there, that's why he was able to tell us this much. Simply speak my name to contact him, he will contact us when he gets a name from his hitlist. Sometimes there will be restrictions as to how the fallen is to be slain. Information will be given as it is given. She has the list. She has the tongue of the King. She is the master of OWED. Tongue of the King speaks for the king, and orates his laws. He knows of the midnight watchers, cannot tell us anything. Morning comes. -1 life hotel. Alex steals from a few rooms. Possible fallen sighting at a halfway home. Corpses found, at a forest. The nearest village is called little creek. The place of the halfway home is called, Accel Home for Troubled Girls. -1 life going into the freezer little creek is a snowy resort town. large number of people are here. -2 life to get living mask. Get a set of clothes, suit, slacks, sports jacket. ambrose gets some info from the sheriff's office, aria gets a cellphone. seek goes to the farmer's guild place to gather information. wolves are a problem. wolves are smarter now, navigating magic mazes. Hunter's name is Tanner. Whittle doesn't talk about the wolves. whittle works with the group that setup the barrier. go to a seedy parking lot getting info on some drug dealer. get drugs to test who made them. stop by random hotels. try to get info. pass a day go to hotel, no reportings of any missing persons anywhere. business as usual. go to church, the three bodies are girls, two teens one child. all have very large bite marks on the back of the neck. like daggers. fell type fallen use quick silver, residual quick silver magic on two victim's wrists, not on dailah quick silver is generally used for communication or freeing (i.e. breaking locks, letting things loose, etc) the bodies have scars from several years. dailah, the oldest cadaver, is too decomposed. bodies have many smaller scratches across on their legs or back. they were wearing clothes that are not appropriate to the environment, not cold weather clothes. one has a handbag strap wound accross their shoulder. Dailah - TEEN most decomposed unknown killed in forest Melissa -teen no spot No child 7yrs- doggie killed in snow pass 5 days -2 life bob is in his new murder body trying to hunt down this new fallen. the bodies are about 6-8 months old. church discovered the bodies about 2 months ago. Jones is a new researcher guy. He is not a murder guy. mana vein research is similar to geneaology and geology. Youngest is part of the CASK clan, warriors of the first king of arcadia. the clan that created the MADs. lost power 2 centuries ago, believed to be they offended a great spirit that cursed them with madness. teenager: Failure oldest body: failure preparing an inquisition towards the school. we rent more dogs, 4 silver worth. hour and half into the forest, into the forest area, glint of something shiny, looks like someone buried pieces of glass into the snow. looks like it was setup weeks ago. dogs and animals would avoid this type of trap most likely. impede the movement of people not wearing heavy snow clothes. we find more glass traps as we go farther in. one of the glass bottles has a tiny hand print. the hand print has claws. log cabin in the distance, very basic mana collector on the roof, cabin is lit. broken fallen over sign. all windows are broken. has a water silo. no tracks on the path. a lot of fire magic in the area. Bone creates a mana familiar. As the mana elemental approaches the courtyard that gets shot at by a blast, it missed. it saw stuff inside, wax paper, junk everywhere, etc. elephant gun was used. tree was hit badly. hound walks up to the door, he says some stairs up the corner. he sees a small child in a white dress with a gun. We won't hurt you. she pulls the trigger, pulls the gun back, knocks her over and falls down the stairs. she gets terrified by bob jumping in through a window and she runs back up the stairs and a clacking sound is heard. A voice of a small child, whiny, nasaly, "who are you!!??" she pulled the attic stairs up and has locked herself up. meadow is talking to the child. dirty dress, she looks unbathed, platnium blonde hair. ashy colored skin. clasping her wrist. constantly checking around. "sister mercy went to get supplies." shows bone something. all the drywall has been removed. wooden frame only. house looks like it's been burned, singed marks, burn marks everywhere. heating unit is surrounded by drawings done in wax crayon. walks to the back of the furnace. alchemical symbols mixed in, various writings. "heroes of justice like them?" Broken sign says Accel Home (closed for renovations). She has chain jewelry, quicksilver jewelry. she serves them water. two other sisters, Judy and (forgot the name). they are in the bottom rooms, sister mercy says they are a danger to themselves and others. they hurt people. sister mercy has not been here in a long time. Her name is Susan. gash mark on kitchen door, made from sword or machete. fallen doors, on hinges, etc, in kitchen area. that machete would probably be used to cut through the forest, definitely a machete was used. sulphur on the ground at the exit to the patio. door was ripped form hinges and propped back up on the frame. She figures out she is being interogated, she runs away into the attic. Slime falls on athen, then it burns. burning orange goo is falling through the ceiling. I get out of the house. acid is dripping through pipes in the house. source from the furnace. the girl is putting things into the furnace. she is about to swing a wooden 2x4 at athen who is climbing up to the attic. Bob jumps into the attic and throws an ice pick at her back. She is dead. Athen picks her up and drops her in a water silo, howler put in a potion of luna's womb to put her in stasis. we put out the fires. yay. basement door is connected to a stair system. stairs lower as the door is taken off. athen goes down and starts to explore. there is a dead person in a well and some weak hungry people in here. longman girl, about 14-15, bruise marks on her wrists and wearing a muzzle. lightly snowing, beam of light shines on water silo, water begins to boil. other girl walks into the kitchen, looking for a knife. she gets cut off by seek, and is now rummaging about the living room. Wolf prints is in the forest where howler saw something moving. large paw prints. Girl has mana corruption and she is healing from something. seek hears something whispering to her. the prints were in the right hand side of the front. all the sled dogs are dead. single bite to the back of the neck of all the sled dogs. sister mercy is down the well, tangled body, right arm is missing, uniform is bloody on left side. eyes wide open and she is smiling. woman is around 40-45. the key on sister mercy's neck is a quick silver key. three bracelets with alchemical symbols, gold, silver, copper. key has a carved eye on it's head. It is a skeleton key. bones talks to the corpse. the bracelets protect from the blood master and etc. the girl is a runaway, (Judy?) versed in alchemy, came from a rich family. educated. been through traumatic experiences, attempted suicide. all of her relatives are dead. doesn't want to form deep relationships. strange things happen around her. she has one filthy rich uncle. she wears a muzzle to prevent biting. these girls might be monsters. three wolves come out of the forest and are on fire and they try to get into the window and try to bite the girl. one of the wolves gets its leg blown off and then one of the wolves bites it and runs back into the forest. there is a giant badass werewolf where our sled is. the girl is running out of the house and she is turning into a monster. bob blows out her knee cap. she then regenerates her knee, jumps onto the roof and lets out a big howl. the smaller wolves run away and the big super wolf walks back into the forest. the girl stabs herself with the silver knife and falls unconcious. we tie her up with stuff and now have to walk back to the freezer. i take a giant wolf head with me. susan orphan, "ghost", lived with grandma, grandma died in a fire, moved into a psychward. she uses fire or something. abandoned by her parents. her goal is to be a superhero and burn all the bad guys. recently her friend met a better person for teaching fire things, who can teach her more burning things. judy wakes up.